


A Homecoming of Hearts

by WaverlyHaught



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaverlyHaught/pseuds/WaverlyHaught
Summary: “Delphine?”  Cosima whispered the name as she slowly moved farther into the room.  “I’ve missed you so much.  I thought you were dead.”“Cosima...”, Delphine said the name slowly, savoring every syllable as they roll off her tongue.  “I nearly was, but I fought to stay alive for you, and your sisters.  I had to hide my survival for all our sakes.  I wanted so badly to come back to you, but I didn’t know who I could trust.”





	A Homecoming of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the end of season 3, but before the beginning of season 4. Just my mind playing with possibilities. Clearly not cannon, since this is nowhere near how it all played out. Hope you all enjoy it anyway.

She stood a foot from the door, shivering from the slight chill in the air and the nerves in her stomach. It had been two years since they had seen each other. The last memory she had of Cosima’s face was distorted from the tears that had filled her eyes when she kissed her goodbye. For Delphine it was as though the memory itself was crying.

Standing here, outside this house in Scarborough, which her contacts ensured her belonged to the women who inspired passion in her life, Delphine hesitated. Beyond finding out Cosima’s current address, Delphine refused to allow herself to dig deeper into Cosima’s life now that she had, with Scott’s help, found a cure for herself and her sisters. Delphine had made many mistakes during her short time with Cosima and she refused to start spying again like she had when Cosima had first met Shay. Despite what she had said at the time, Delphine had been jealous, and all the lies had led to that last tearful memory. 

But finally standing here and seeing that Cosima’s home was not a flat in the city, which seemed more to her tastes as Delphine remembered them, but an actual house in suburbia, not too far from The Hendrix’s, made Delphine hesitate. This was the type of home one would share with family.

If she could muster up the courage to step up to the welcome mat that read ‘There’s No Place Like 127.0.0.1’ and knock on the door, she swore to herself that she would be honest and open with the only women she had ever loved. She was officially here to pass on information she had gathered on the workings of the Neolutionists, however she could not meet with Cosima without speaking aloud her lingering feeling for her former lover. Delphine wasn’t sure if she could handle walking away again if Cosima was happy with someone else, but she also knew Cosima was the most likely of all the clones to accept the information with the least amount of suspicion despite their rocky past and therefore, the one person she needed to see.

Although she had given her blessing to the former military officer turned spiritual healer, it was Delphine’s biggest fear that it would be Shay who came to the door when she knocked. As she stood at the door pondering if it was worth the risk of coming face to face with the women who had given Cosima support when she herself had given her pain and regret, the door opened in front of her.

“Delphine?”

The sound of her name being spoken pulled her out of her own head. Standing in front of her was a young girl, eleven or twelve years of age. It took Delphine’s overworked mind a moment before she realized who this young woman standing in front of her actually was. 

“Bonjour, Kira.” Delphine spoke with no note of the surprise she felt at seeing Sarah’s daughter coming out of the house. “You are looking well.”

“I knew you were out here. Why didn’t you knock?” Kira asked as though Delphine visiting was as common as the snow starting to fall all around them. “Aunt Cosima isn’t here. But she should be home soon. If you would like, you can wait inside out of the snow.”

Kira didn’t wait for an answer, instead she took Delphine by the hand and led her inside. The moment she passed over the threshold, Delphine felt the presence of Cosima in the atmosphere of the house. Bookshelves filled with science journals and evolution texts books were pushed up against every available wall and Delphine even recognized the Persian rug lying on the floor in front of the fireplace as the one she herself had procured for the ‘chill’ area of the lab they had shared at DYAD. A subtle hint of Marijuana hit Delphine’s nostrils as she inhaled deeply. Memories of smoking with Cosima, of them confessing their love for the first time, came flooding in and she found herself needing to lean against a bookshelf to keep from falling over. The smell of this place, was pure Cosima and all Delphine wished in that moment was to one day be able to call this place home.

Kira moved to Delphine’s side, sliding her hands around the older woman’s waist in support. “Are you alright? You look as though you have seen a ghost.” Kira’s voice finally indicating a sense of surprise as her visiter allowed herself to be led to the couch.

Delphine smiled at Kira as she sat and attempted to steady her nerves. If this was how she was reacting to Cosima’s empty house, it would be impossible to survive seeing the scientist again if things really turned out as Delphine feared. “Merci, Kira,” Delphine finally replied, “Not a ghost, Non. Just feeling the effects of the long journey.” She wanted to finish by saying ‘home’, but she knew she had no claim to Cosima or to the life she had lived since their parting. “I could used a glass of water. If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course. You just sit here and I’ll get it for you.” Kira said as she left the front room through a small open doorway to the left. Delphine could hear the sound of a cupboard opening, and then the faucet running.

Convincing herself that asking questions of Kira didn’t constitute spying, she raised her voice. “So Kira, do you live here with Cosima?” she asked as she surveyed the room in which she sat. Nothing about the surroundings indicated the presence of any long term residence other than Cosima, but that didn’t extinguish Delphine’s fears.

“No.” Kira said as she walked back in from the other room, two large glasses of water now in her hands. “I do have a room upstairs, but I only stay sometimes. I come here after school and Aunt Cosima helps me with my homework. Although as far as anyone at school knows, I do live here. It’s the only way Mum was able to get me into a school covered by Aunt Alison. She’s the school trustee, you know.”

“Yes.” Delphine answered. So that explained the house. Cosima was keeping up appearances to help keep her sisters and her niece safe. Again, memories of the first time she had mentioned Kira to Cosima flooded back at her. It was the first fight they ever had, and it tore more deeply at Delphine’s soul than any other. It reminded her that at the heart of their relationship lived a lie. Her face went white, and she wondered once again if this had been a mistake. 

“I know what you are scared of. You don’t have to worry.” Kira said with a grin on her face. 

“Do you?” Delphine looked at the young women who’s eyes seemed to see right into her heart. 

“You want to know why Aunt Cosima lives in such a big house. You want to know who lives with her.” Delphine was too shocked to answer. She knew that Kira was special; being the only known offspring of a clone was one thing, but this ability of hers seemed to go way beyond the biological factors.

“One day,” Kira continued when Delphine didn’t speak, “Aunt Cosima told Uncle Felix that she had found a place of her own and that he could have his bed back. She had seen this place after visiting Aunt Alison and she had fallen in love with it.”

“This house is Cosima’s safe Haven. She and Scott cracked the code right over there.” Kira pointed behind Delphine. When she turned to look, Delphine saw the entrance to what should have been a den, but had been converted into a bedroom and decorated to look exactly like Cosima’s room back in Minnesota. Delphine’s heart jumped into her throat as she was once again reminded of her greatest joys and biggest mistakes. 

“Cosima said she wanted a place where she could live and breathe, but also a place of protection and family. This is a place where all her sisters can find peace. Scott dubbed it the ‘Clone Club’ House. He has a room upstairs too, but he hasn’t been around much lately.”

“Oh no, why is that?” Delphine’s mind could not keep up with all the information Kira was providing, and the question was her way of getting Kira to continue talking as she wrapped her mind around all the facts she was being given. Kira was clearly stating that Cosima was single, but that still did not mean she would welcome Delphine back with open arms.

“Oh, that would be because Denise doesn’t like Eskimo Pie.” Kira said, as if it should have been clear and Delphine had asked the silliest question in the world. Delphine should have questioned why a cat not liking ice cream would cause such an issue for Scott, but the reference to Cosima’s favorite snack, and her private pet name for the French scientist, caused another flash of raw memory that caused Delphine to once again grow pale and lightheaded. She thought she could handle this, but it was proving to be too much. She decided right then, that she would leave now, and try to get the information to Cosima without having to actually see her. One more blow to her fragile heart and Delphine would be worse off then she had been in that parking garage with a bullet in her gut.

She made to stand as she said, “thank you Kira, but I really don’t feel well. I should be going now. Please don’t tell Cosima I was here.”

Kira tilted her head to the side, as if she was hearing something that Delphine could not. “You don’t look well enough to drive, but you don’t need to worry, Aunt Cosima is home now. She can take care of you.” A moment after the words had left Kira’s lips, the sound of a side door opening and shutting in the kitchen reached Delphine’s ears.

“Hey Monkey?, do you know whose car that is outside?” Cosima’s voice carried through the otherwise quite house and Delphine found herself torn between running out the front door, and running into the kitchen to sweep Cosima off her feet. She did neither. Instead she sat in shocked silence as a small bundle of white fur came scampering through the kitchen door and jumped into her lap. It was a very small, pure white husky puppy with piercing blue eyes and paws covered in snow. Delphine had just enough time to read the name on the tags, Eskimo Pie, before Cosima appeared in the open door.

“Hello Auntie Cosima. That’s Delphine’s car.” Kira replied with a grin on her face. Cosima stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted the French Doctor sitting on her couch. Kira continued to talk, knowing that Cosima probably wasn’t hearing a word she said. “So, I’m going to let you two reconnect. I have a science fair project to work on with Gemma anyway, so if you need me, I’ll be at Aunt Alison’s house.” With those words, the preteen left the two alone by leaving through the front door.

“What are you doing here? I just don’t want you here. If you’re not going to be with me, if you’re not going to switch sides, let me go!” Delphine heard the accusations clearly in her head as she pondered Cosima’s reaction to her appearance in her home. So many fights and so many lies had passed between them, and in that moment, every word played inside Delphine’s head as her eyes took in the woman she would kill for. 

“Delphine?” Cosima whispered the name as she slowly moved farther into the room. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought you were dead.”

“Cosima...”, Delphine said the name slowly, savoring every syllable as they roll off her tongue. “I nearly was, but I fought to stay alive for you, and your sisters. I had to hide my survival for all our sakes. I wanted so badly to come back to you, but I didn’t know who I could trust.” Delphine finally found the strength in her legs to stand, but was surprised to find she still had a puppy on her lap. “Eskimo Pie?” She asked, as she ruffled the dogs hair behind its ears.

“Well, I did say I missed you, didn’t I?” Cosima replied as she made her way across the room and seated herself next to Delphine. Putting her hand to the side of Delphine’s face, Cosima pulled her lover in for a long overdue kiss. It was a simple connection after so long apart, but the promise of forever passed between them. 

Delphine was the first to pull away, but only enough to rest her forehead against Cosima’s. “Je suis désolée. Pauvre Petit Chiot.” Delphine bit her bottom lip in anticipation of Cosima’s reaction to her apology. Playful banter aside, a large part of her was scared that two years was just too long to have been away.

“She’s the puppy” Cosima replied, indicating the husky who had left the two and curled up in a ball by the fire. “And you have no reason to be sorry. I understand why you did what you did. I made my peace with it a long time ago. I just have one question for you.” Cosima pulled away so she could look at Delphine. Despite her reassurances, Delphine saw tears threatening to fall from Cosima’s brown eyes. “Now that you are back, will you stay?”

Delphine’s heart skipped a beat as all her self doubt melted away. “Oui, ma chérie. I will never leave you”, Delphine said as she pulled Cosima in for a hug as her tears began to fall. 

Cosima ran her fingers through Delphine’s hair as she stifled her cries in the groove where Delphine’s shoulder met her neck. The touch of Cosima’s lips against the delicate skin caused a shudder to pass through Delphine. Her breathing grew heavy and she felt a distantly familiar heat begin to rise between her legs.

Cosima, sensing the desire she was causing, tugged gently on Delphine’s hair, pulling her head to the side. Cosima began to suck on the now exposed neck as Delphine moaned in response. Cosima began to lay a trail of sensual kisses as she moving up to Delphine’s ear. After taking her time sucking the lobe, Cosima stopped and whispered, “I just want to make crazy science with you.”

It was such a simple phrase from their shared past, but it was the sexiest thing Delphine had ever heard in her life. The words caused Delphine’s heart to flutter and her arousal was threatening to overtake her senses. Delphine took Cosima’s hand in her own and ran her fingers along the inside of Cosima’s palm in an attempt to anchor herself and slow down their reunion. The simple, yet intimately familiar touch, while calming to Delphine, ignited Cosima’s passions.

With their hands intertwined, Cosima rose from the couch and led Delphine toward the bedroom. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable”, she whispered into Delphine’s ear. Before she could lead Delphine any further, Cosima found herself being lifted off the ground. Delphine carried Cosima the short length of the room. When they had reached the foot of the bed, Delphine set Cosima gently on her feet. Delphine bit her lower lip before leaning in and kissing Cosima until she was aware only of Delphine’s lips against hers and her tongue pushing insistently against her own. The kiss ended when Cosima placed her hands under Delphine’s blouse and touched as much skin as she could reach, making Delphine realize that Cosima was trying to prove to herself this she was really standing there in front of her.

Delphine slowly removed first her own clothing and then Cosima’s while Cosima simply continued to caress as much of Delphine’s skin as she could. It was a dream come true for Cosima, who had spend the past years not knowing if Delphine was alive, to be able to touch her again. After they were both undressed, Delphine picked Cosima up again and gently placed her on the bed before joining her.

Cosima’s need for touch did not seem to fade as she now lay next to the love of her life. She stared into Delphine’s eyes as she mapped out her skin with a feather light touch. Her fingertips started at the crown of Delphine’s head before she moved her hand across her forehead to her cheek. Delphine closed her eyes when she reached her neck and Cosima pulled on the back of Delphine’s hair as she circled but didn’t touch her nipples. When she continued southward, Cosima flattened her hand on Delphine’s stomach, inching down her legs until she reached the knee closest to her. With little force she lifted the knee until Delphine draped her leg over Cosima’s body, leaving her open to her touch.  
Cosima then dipped her fingers past the trimmed patch of pubic hair and found the evidence of Delphine’s desire for her. Cosima gently kissed the inside of Delphine’s thigh as her middle and index finger caressed from her opening to just under her clitoris. She then opened them so they rested at the sides of the hard point and squeezed. Delphine lifted her hips and gasped in obvious pleasure. Before Delphine could rock her hips, Cosima again returned to her opening, wanting to keep her fingers wet. The more she touched Delphine, the more she chased Cosima’s fingers in whatever direction they headed, but then Cosima stopped and coaxed Delphine on top of her and into a sitting position.

“You’re stopping now?” Delphine whined, sounding breathless.

“I wouldn’t define it as stopping”, Cosima said with a slight chuckle at Delphine’s show of desperation before falling back into the thick pillows to admire her flushed body. She ran her hands up the bare legs and reached Delphine’s hips, then pulled her closer, encouraging Delphine to press her center to her middle. When she did, Cosima pinched her nipples until Delphine moaned and pressed harder into her.

Delphine leaned in and pressed their bodies together. Cosima used the change in Delphine’s center of gravity to gently roll her to her back so she could cover as much of her as possible. She urged Delphine to spread her legs so she could fit her hand between them, but it wasn’t enough. Cosima moved until her legs were hanging off the end of the bed, then ducked her head and ran her tongue from the wet opening to Delphine’s clit. She smiled as Delphine’s hips shot off the bed.  
“Don’t stop,” Delphine said as she ground herself into Cosima’s face. Then Cosima inserted her fingers and curled them upward until she felt Delphine wrap intimately around them, almost willing Cosima to be still for a moment as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Screaming Cosima’s name, Delphine fell back to the bed as tears rolled down her face, as her breathing quickly turning into choking sobs.

“So, after all this time you still cry after sex” Cosima joked as she pulled herself up the bed so she could look into Delphine’s tearful eyes. “Poor you.” Cosima wiped away the last of the tears and kissed her. When Delphine pushed her into the pillows to return the affection, her knee pressed against Cosima hard enough to make her moan.

“I am glad to see you are still cheeky.” Delphine replied before she kissed her one last time then headed to where Cosima most needed her.

Cosima instinctively grabbed a fist full of hair to keep Delphine from moving away when she put her mouth on her. “Right there. You feel so good” Cosima said softly as Delphine quickened her pace, bringing Cosima’s orgasm on so fast she almost cried out in frustration as well as pleasure.

When Cosima was done, Delphine lifted her head and inched up until she had pressed her sex to Cosima’s hip. Fresh tears welling in her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Cosima asked. She rolled Delphine onto her back again.

“I’ve just missed you.... missed this, so much. Tu es ma raison de vivre.”

Cosima positioned herself so they were mound to mound and started to pump her hips into Delphine. Delphine’s tears begin to fall, causing Cosima to ask, “Do you want me to stop?” She held herself still until she saw Delphine shake her head. As if that wasn’t enough, Delphine spread her legs open as far as she could and pressed her heels into the small of Cosima’s back.

The harder she pumped, the harder Delphine dug her nails into her back, until Cosima felt the pressure building, begging for release.

As Cosima spread her hips she felt Delphine press her heels down harder. Cosima hung on until she felt Delphine tense and moan as her orgasm took control of her body. Another Climax so close to the first one left Cosima drained, but she stayed put until Delphine opened her eyes and dropped her feet to the mattress.

When she did, Cosima lay next to her as Delphine again ran her finger along the inside of Cosima’s palm. Cosima allowed herself a few moments to catch her breath and savor the touch that at first was arousing, but now presented as a comfort too long missing from her life. 

Cosima kissed the tip of the finger Delphine had used before rolling off the bed. “I have just one more thing to ask you.” Cosima said, with a devilish grin on her face. “Are you still a craven addict?”

“Oui, ma chérie.” Delphine answered, as Cosima left the room to get two Eskimo Pies from her stash in the freezer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. Please leave comments. I'm also open to constructive feedback.


End file.
